<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Break by jywings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729746">Take a Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jywings/pseuds/jywings'>jywings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jywings/pseuds/jywings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst the preparation for Road to Kingdom, Chanhee just want Juyeon to take a break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanhee was packing his bag and getting ready to go home when Younghoon called out for him.</p><p>"Chanhee? Are you done?" </p><p>"Oh, yes, yes! I'm done," Chanhee said, rushingly putting everything in his bag. He then ran out of the practice room before he followed Younghoon to join the others. Chanhee scanned and calculated quickly, and then he noticed they were less one person from their group.</p><p>"Where's Juyeon?" Chanhee asked. </p><p>"He said he'll come back a bit later, so he asked us to go first,," Sangyeon said. </p><p>"Really? For what?" Sangyeon shrugged.</p><p>"He didn't tell me specifically, I didn't ask too. I'm sure he knows what he's doing," Sangyeon said. Chanhee just nodded. While they were waiting for the elevator to go down to the lobby, Chanhee couldn't help but to wonder. All of them were already here. Juyeon is one of the ace members, why would he stay late at the company? Plus, they have now mastered the new choreography that they're going to perform in Road to Kingdom. Chanhee bit his lower lip, thinking. </p><p>The 'ding' from the elevator snapped Chanhee out from his thought. The members went inside the elevator, and were looking at him questioningly when he didn't move.</p><p>"Are you coming with us or not?" Hyunjae who was pressing the open button said. Chanhee grinned.</p><p>"I left something at the practice room. You guys can go first," was all Chanhee said before he dashed off, leaving the confused members behind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee looked for Juyeon in a few rooms but he's nowhere to be found. Chanhee pulled out his phone, and looked for Juyeon's name in his recent call. After a few rings, the called was answered.</p><p>"Helㅡ"</p><p>"Where are you?" Chanhee asked.</p><p>"Me? At the company,"</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Uh... In the vocal room... What is this about?" Juyeon asked. Chanhee didn't answer anything, instead he ended the call. Chanhee made his way to where the vocal rooms were located. He knew which room Juyeon always use so he found the right room in no time. He met with a surprised, confused, and also slightly worried Juyeon. Juyeon immediately stood up and went to the door to get Chanhee.</p><p>"Hey, what's the matter? Is everything okay?" He asked. Chanhee who was still panting, only feeling tired now, pushed Juyeon further inside the room before he himself sat down on the chair. Juyeon sat right beside Chanhee, waiting for him to catch his breathe.</p><p>"Why are you staying?" Chanhee then asked.</p><p>"Me? Oh, I... Have a few stuffs to do..." Juyeon hesitantly replied.</p><p>"And what is it?" Juyeon looked down bashfully when Chanhee stared straight into his eyes. </p><p>"Uhm I... I'm practicing on my vocal a bit," Juyeon said, carefully looking up again. Chanhee crossed his arms as he looked at Juyeon.</p><p>"Does it have to be this late though? We practiced dancing all day. Aren't you tired?" </p><p>"We have dance practice again tomorrow, I don't really have other time," Juyeon explained.</p><p>"You're already doing good though," Chanhee said, pouting slightly as he still would prefer if Juyeon rest instead.</p><p>"Thank you, Chanhee but I want to do better. It's just me wanting to improve. I'm not pressured by anyone, if that's what you're thinking," Juyeon calmly said. Chanhee didn't say anything as he thought of what Juyeon just said. He then looked at Juyeon, getting lost in the droopy eyes of the other.</p><p>Unknowingly, Chanhee's hand reached up to remove the messy strands of hair almost getting into Juyeon's eyes. Juyeon couldn't help but to close his eyes, feeling relaxed when Chanhee carressed his hair softly like that. When he opened his eyes again, he was greeted with a smiling Chanhee.</p><p>"God, you're so beautiful," Juyeon said, making Chanhee smiled wider and blushed a little. Now it's Juyeon's turn to reach out and pinch Chanhee's soft cheek lightly. Chanhee took Juyeon's other hand, size a lot bigger than his and rubbed it slowly.</p><p>"I know you want to do better, I admire you for your passion but you've worked hard enough today. Let's just get a rest okay? I'll help you with the vocal," Chanhee persuaded with the softest voice ever, and Juyeon felt all his cells inside were melting. How could he say no? Freaking Choi Chanhee...</p><p>"Okay, okay... But with one condition," Juyeon added. Chanhee narrowed his eyes at Juyeon.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Juyeon grinned before he pointed at his cheek, looking at Chanhee meaningfully. Chanhee punched his side and made a face, making Juyeon laughed.</p><p>"Come on, just once?" Juyeon pleaded. Chanhee rolled his eyes, although his lips were already smiling. He inched closer and had his hands wrapped around Juyeon's neck instead, making Juyeon slightly flustered, before Chanhee leaned it not for the cheek, but for the lips instead. Juyeon let out a low sigh as soon as their lips met. He cupped Chanhee's face and scooted the chair closer, in attempt to kiss him harder. Chanhee's fingers wandered in Juyeon's hair, pulling it slightly, making the blue-haired guy hummed in satisfaction. Chanhee smiled into the kiss.</p><p>They then pulled away when they remember that oxygen exists, slightly panting and face flushed in red. Juyeon's hand wandered to reach for Chanhee's, and they immediately intertwine their fingers together.</p><p>"Want to go for a late night stroll?" Juyeon asked. Chanhee beamed excitedly.</p><p>"Let's go!" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>